Of Love and Hate: A Tale of Rivals
by petrelli heiress
Summary: Same earthquake. Different place. Elle, Adam, Nathan and Claire are sent aboard the TARDIS where they meet a depressed but gobsmacked Doctor. He'd thought he'd fixed that problem...
1. Prologue: Rivals

**Of Love and Hate: A Tale of Rivals**

**Author's Note: Part of the Of Love and Hate series (includes A Tale of Arch Nemeses and A Tale of Enemies). The same earthquake sends Elle, Adam, Nathan and Claire to the TARDIS where they are greeted by a depressed by utterly gobsmacked Doctor. Set at the end of Doctor Who S4 and five years after the events of Heroes. Since this is, well, me expect some sort of slash (always finds its way in there somehow).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Doctor Who**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Elle hated Claire. The hate went deep, almost to a spiritual level, she thought. She loved electrifying her – it really was the high point of her day. Well, except that thing Adam did to her, but then that was usually at night (except for that one time...) and so did not count.

Sometimes she wished she could just cut Claire's head off and be done with it but both Sylar and Adam didn't like idea. Well, she could probably convince Adam to go along with her (she'd just deny him a few things, always fun) but Sylar...urgh. Really, he'd gone downhill since he'd killed her. All this Peter-teasing was getting to his head, she could tell. He was just no fun anymore.

Elle knew Claire hated her. The thought made her laugh. Obviously Blondie could never match Elle's level of badass but it was truly hilarious watching her try.

Claire did not like being electrified. Although it didn't particularly hurt her, it certainly was annoying. So, whenever she had the opportunity (which was basically every time their groups fought), she paid Elle back for every annoyance she'd ever felt, from that one time her father forgotten to bring her back a bear from Northern Ireland to the most recent example of Peter's absolute blindness to the fact that Sylar was absolutely nuts for him. Elle wasn't the only one enjoying herself.

This battle was just one of many. Well, that was how it started out, at least. Elle had electrified Claire, earning a high five from Adam. That was when Hiro, Ando and Nathan ambushed them.

"You take Flotsam and Jetsam over there," she said, sharing a grin with Adam. "I'll take Blondie and Daddy Dearest."

They shook on it. "Deal," he said.

Nathan, since his power was so utterly pathetic in battle, had learnt how to be just that little bit faster (god, how hard that had been) and a little martial arts, just because he could. Claire, in her efforts to out-badass Elle (or so the latter thought), had also learnt a little self-defence. Thus neither was particularly weak when it came to fighting Elle; they just had to keep out of the way of her pretty blue lightning bolts. Elle grinned. Really, this was what she loved about their life.

Adam drew his sword.

"Damn," Ando said and then touched Hiro's arm thus doubling the latter's power. Just in case.

Adam had become very adept at fighting Hiro and his ability to manipulate space and time. Lord knows, he had enough practice. And so they were pretty much well matched.

Ando stood back and watched, since this is what he did during most of the battles. He'd seen enough in his life to make him adopt pacifist beliefs – all he did to help Hiro was increase his power. Occasionally he shouted something like, "Go, Hiro! Kick his ass!"

Nathan grabbed Claire, swung her hand and used her legs to smash Elle in the face. They grinned at each other as Elle lay on the floor groaning. Adam, hearing her moans, pushed Hiro over to Ando without a second thought and moved towards her. "Elle, honey, are you okay?" he asked.

The earth began to shake, the building they were beginning to crumble. He tried to get over to her and eventually succeeded, although he couldn't help falling on her leg. She hissed in pain. He apologised.

He looked up at Nathan and Claire who looked very ready to inflict as much pain as they possibly could.

And then they weren't in the building. They were somehow that was definitely _not _the building.

A thin man stood near the centre of what could be termed the room they found themselves in. At least Adam thought it was a room. There were at least two doors leading off to parts unknown. He noticed that it wasn't just he, Elle and the thin man too. Much to his distaste it appeared Nathan and Claire had followed them. Damn them.

The thin man, who had been looking incredibly depressed and lonesome not a moment before, now appeared utterly gobsmacked.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "What?!"

Okay, maybe not _utterly _gobsmacked.

Elle looked around the room. "Where the _hell _are we?" She glanced over at the thin man and then back at Adam. "Who the _hell _is that?"

The thin man, who as far as Adam could tell only knew one word, said, "What?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hehe. I've always liked the Doctor's reaction at the end of every season *snigger* so of course I had to include it. **

**Review please. It is always appreciated. **


	2. Thin Man

**Author's Note: Oh my god! Second chapter already! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Doctor Who**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Claire turned to Nathan who, as the most responsible looking person in the room, should have all the answers. "Bio-dad, what's going on?" she whined. She only whined around Nathan. This was because a look of utter terror would suffuse his face and he'd let her do anything just to shut her up. She looked at the thin man. "And who is that? Who are you?" she asked him.

Nathan, a long suffering expression having replaced the terror-stricken one, sighed. "How many times do I have to ask for you _not _to call me Bio-dad? If you're going to call me anything, call me Nathan. And how the hell should I know?" He threw up his hands at the share folly of his daughter. Hopefully Monty and Simon would turn out much better.

The Doctor, for that was who the thin man was, waited for a moment and then, once it appeared that no one else was going to speak, said, "I'm the Doctor and this is my ship, the TARDIS. Who are you and, if you don't think me too rude for asking, how the _hell _did you get on my ship?"

There was silence. "Doctor who?" Elle asked, standing up gingerly. Claire really did have the hardest feet.

The Doctor looked slightly perplexed. "What?"

Adam nudged her and whispered, "Don't get him started again. We were just getting somewhere."

Elle rolled her eyes. "I mean, 'the Doctor' is just a title," she clarified. "So what's your name?"

"That _is _my name," he said very slowly. Why did no one ever get that the first time round?

"Oh." Elle looked a bit stumped.

Adam patted her on the shoulder. "Just go with it, sweetie."

Elle glared at him. "I told you never to call me that," she said, through gritted teeth.

The Doctor looked at them for a moment. "Anyway..." He waited for an interruption that never came so he continued. "You didn't really answer the question. How did you get my ship?"

Claire snorted, gazing around contemptuously. "You call _this _a ship?"

The Doctor stiffened. "What are you trying to say?" he said, his voice ice cold.

Elle gave Claire a little electric shock, making her jump. She smiled at the Doctor. "She's an idiot. Don't listen to a word she says. In answer to your very important question – we don't know. We were fighting, there was an earthquake and," she shrugged, "now we're here. Wherever 'here' is."

The Doctor sighed and explained again. "This is my ship, the TARDIS."

Nathan whispered to Adam, out of the others' hearing, "Do you hear the capitalisation?"

Adam nodded. "Definitely. I've always wanted to be able to do that." He sighed sadly. "Never mastered it though."

"It doesn't look like any ship I've seen," Elle was saying. "_And _it's not rocking. What ship doesn't rock?"

"That's because this is a s_pace _ship," the Doctor said patiently.

Claire eyes widened. "A space ship? We're on a freaking space ship?" She chortled. "Peter's never going to believe this."

Elle looked at her in disgust. "Right." She turned to the Doctor. "So we're in a space ship. Where exactly is the – what did you call it? Oh, that's right – TARDIS? I mean, if I went outside what would I see?"

The Doctor frowned. "You know, that's a pretty good question." He looked at her thoughtfully. "The TARDIS can travel through time and space. Want to come with me?"

Claire dismissed his question, even though it wasn't aimed at her, with a wave of her hand. "Piffle," she said. "We have something like that. His name's Hiro."

Elle glared at her. "He wasn't talking to you," she hissed and then turned to the Doctor. "Does it usually involve not knowing what's outside the ship?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh yes."

Elle grinned. "Then I'm in." She turned to Adam. "Honey? You want to come too?"

Adam shrugged. He had nothing better to do.

"What about us?" Claire whined. "And what about why we're even here? What about that, huh? No one's even thought about that, have they?"

Nathan shrugged. "This ship can travel through time and space, you say?"

The Doctor nodded.

"They'll get bored eventually, Claire," Nathan said. "Thin Man over there can take us home then."

The Doctor looked affronted. "Who are you calling Thin Man?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Claire whined a lot in this, didn't she? Oh well. **

**Review please. It's not a lie, you know. They really **_**do **_**make my day. **


	3. Where Shall We Go

**Author's Note: I updated on this story! Yay me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or Doctor Who, darn it muchly**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Nathan dismissed the Doctor's question since it wasn't that important, anyway. Well, it was to the Doctor (who'd become slightly embarrassed whenever anyone mentioned how thin he was – a side effect of Donna, he supposed) but not to Nathan, who had become very adept at insulting people _without realising he was insulting them_.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves now," he said, as the Doctor gripped his sonic screwdriver, knuckles turning pale. "I'm Nathan Petrelli and this slightly annoying girl is Claire Bennet, my daughter." He gestured to her. She examined her nails, bored. She'd become used to her bio-dad's inability to realise when he was insulting people and thus was not upset about the 'slightly annoying girl' comment.

"And I'm Adam Monroe," the blonde man said, before Nathan could introduce them and 'subtly' insult them at the same time. "This ravishing creature is Elle Bishop." He hung his arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her. She rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm. He watched her walk towards the mechanism in the middle of the room, a loving twinkle in his blue eyes.

"So now that that totally pointless exercise is taken care of," she said, letting her hands examine the...well, she didn't really know what to call it but she supposed it was the heart of the TARDIS. She didn't know how she knew this since she'd never been aboard a space ship in her life, let alone one as strange as this. "How do we make this baby go?"

The Doctor went to stand beside her, his hands joining hers except that his stroked the TARDIS lovingly. "Well, where do you want to go for starters?"

Elle looked thoughtful. In the background Claire noticed that no one was watching her and went to examine the rest of the ship. No one noticed her excited squeals when she discovered that one of the back rooms contained an enormous amount of beautiful clothing. She commenced trying them on and prancing in front of a conveniently placed mirror immediately.

Nathan was the one to answer the question posed by the Doctor. "New Zealand, September 19th 2009." He sounded serious and Adam shivered slightly. He knew what that date meant.

The Doctor looked at him suspiciously. "No, no," he said, trying to sound as though he didn't where that date would lead. He'd been down that road before. "Far too specific. I'm thinking, maybe, meeting Cleopatra, or--"

Elle clutched the TARDIS and squealed. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "I know! I know!" She turned and smirked at Adam, who smiled rather weakly back. He didn't know where she was going with this but it always paid to be slightly nervous when Elle became like this. It, more often than not, was funny as hell but it usually never ended well, for other people anyway. "Why don't we go, like, ten years into the future and see how we're all doing?"

The Doctor suddenly preferred that insulting man's suggestion. "You know, that date is looking more and more attractive by the minute..."

But Elle had attached herself to the idea and would not let it go for anything, as Adam well knew. He also knew that she could be persuaded to give it up if he – or someone else – came up with a far more interesting idea. He tried to let the Doctor know his plan but it is very hard to make someone understand 'Think of a better idea' using only body language and hand gestures. Finally he gave up. The Doctor had begun to look slightly concerned at what appeared to be the onset of a sudden epileptic fit.

"Why don't we go meet Hitler, Elle?" Adam suggested. Her eyes brightened and he knew that whole visiting-the-future idea was history.

She jumped up and down, her excitement plain. "Ooh, ooh, yes! And we can beat him up with sticks!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Humans. Why must you all be so violent?"

Elle went quiet. "What are you trying to say?" Blue sparks appeared at her fingertips, her eyes cold. "Are you saying that you condone what he did? Is that what you're saying?"

Adam pulled her hands down to her sides, the sparks burning him although he paid no attention to them. "Now, Elle," he said, his voice calm. "I'm sure that's not what he was trying to say." He turned to the Doctor and, his face outside Elle's range of vision, made an 'agree with her' face. "Is it?"

The Doctor blinked. "Of course not. But that doesn't mean we have to go and beat him up with sticks..." The blue sparks, which had slowly disappeared as Adam spoke, appeared again. "...or maybe it does," he added quickly. He brightened, an idea striking him. "We could go to the time just before his death. Maybe find out what happened to his body."

He grinned at them winningly.

Adam looked down at Elle, who slowly pulled her hands out of his grasp. She nodded slowly then grinned just as winningly. He had a bad feeling that she might want to be the explanation for his missing corpse. "That's sounds just grand."

Nathan, who up until now had been wondering around the TARDIS becoming increasingly bored, said, "Do you mind if we get this show on the road? This space ship's boring."

The Doctor's grip on his sonic screwdriver tightened. He really hated that guy.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**You can thank my family for the let's-go-see-Hitler idea. And yes, I just had to make Elle hate Hitler. I'm weird that way. **

**Review please. **


End file.
